


Five Questions Ray Asked, And One He Answered

by lamentables



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentables/pseuds/lamentables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't expect someone who's worked with Fraser to partner with Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Questions Ray Asked, And One He Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to both sionnain and akamine_chan for instant and thorough beta.

**Five questions Ray asked**

 

1\. "What did I do to deserve this, Lieutenant? The guy's a liability. Can't shoot straight without his glasses. Can't find his glasses. Dresses like a bag lady. And have you seen the piles of crap he calls his desk?"

Welsh shook his head.

"Aw, come on Lieu. I need a new partner. You can't expect someone who's worked with Fraser to partner with Kowalski. Be reasonable."

"Detective, I am known for being a very reasonable man. That's why I'm giving you and your partner a whole three hours to finish writing up that report on the Woodward case. Now, get out of here."

 

2\. Ray banged the back of his head repeatedly on the car seat. "What is wrong with you, Stanley?"

"Well, I've got to drive this piece of shit pool car, I'm stuck with you on a Saturday night and stop calling me Stanley. Want me to go on?"

"Will you sit still. You're like little kid who needs to pee." Ray stopped watching the warehouse and glared. "Tell me you don't need to pee."

Kowalski shrugged. "I don't need to pee. And I can sit still, I just choose not to."

"Prove it," Ray grated.

"The peeing thing or the sitting still thing?" Kowalski smirked and jabbed emphatically with the toothpick he'd been chewing.

Ray grabbed the toothpick and dropped it out of the window. "Show me you can sit still."

The first ten minutes of stillness were a blessed relief. The next ten minutes seemed a little dull, and ten minutes after that Ray caught himself trying to find another reason to pick a fight with his partner.

 

3\. "Why are you still here?" Ray had been thinking about this a lot and he couldn't figure out why Kowalski had stayed at the precinct. How could he switch from being a guy to being partners with that guy and still know who he was when he got up in the morning?

"Fraser. You know." Kowalski waved his pen in a gesture that looked eloquent, but Ray was none the wiser.

"What about him?"

Kowalski stared into his coffee. "He found someone. Someone else."

 

4\. "How did you know I'd be there? You could've died before I found the note. I could've assumed you really did mean 'cemetery' and not 'seminary', you illiterate freak." Ray wasn't sure how much his shaking could be blamed on running halfway across the campus, and how much it was awareness of his partner's narrow escape. "Five minutes later and you'd be part the foundations of the new fitness centre, you idiot."

"I knew you couldn't resist sticking that nose in." Kowalski grinned, triumphant. Irresistible. "You get me. Partners. Buddies. That's the way it works."

 

5\. "So, you want to come round tomorrow evening? You know, have some food, maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure. The food's always better at your place."

 

 **And one he answered**

"What's that smell?"

"Abbacchio alla Cacciatora."

"Funny. It smells like food to me. Herby food."

"That, ignoramus, would be because Abbacchio alla Cacciatora is food. Food of the gods. Lamb stew, seasoned with vinegar, garlic and rosemary." Ray lifted the lid off the pan with a flourish. Kowalski stared, not at the stew but at the table Ray had set with candles and his good china. Ray tried for nonchalance and gave the stew an unnecessary stir.

"Um, Vecchio, you did invite me over, right? Because I can go if you're expecting company..."

"Yeah, I'm expecting company. I'm expecting your company, doofus." Ray breathed into the pause and dropped the lid back on the pan.

"Dinner and a movie, huh?"

"You got a problem with that?"

Kowalski grinned. "What's for dessert?"


End file.
